herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sue Ann Mills
Sue Ann Mills is the protagonist in the Lost Tapes episode Owlman. She is a student in primary school in America. Overview Paranormal investigators Peter Grey and Joanne investigate "demonic" activity at a cathedral. Congregators saw a large humanoid-owl flying about the bell tower. They spoke to a Cornish woman, Hazel, who claimed to have seen the creature in her youth in Cornwall, and said it was an Owlman, of folklore. Peter finds droppings in the belfry, as well as a skeleton of a large rat - which is much larger than anything a normal owl would eat. He also finds, disturbingly, human skeletal remains. Biography Peter and Joanne visit Sue Ann Mills, a young girl who was attacked by the Owlman. Sue Ann is very recluse, shy and depressed since meeting the Owlman, and she won't talk much about it. She fears the creature, and says its supernatural and a demon. She has been drawing pictures of it in charcoal on her yard. Sue says the Owlman made her feel "hot" and "uncomfortable" and Peter doesn't believe its really a supernatural beast but he says for Sue's safety they should all go out with her into the woods to get film of the creature. Sue eventually says she'll go and she overcomes her fear of the Owlman. Sue is accompanied by her mother in the woods but Peter notices a bright glow surrounding everyone there on his camera, as if they're all afraid. Sue suddenly disappears, and her frightened mother looks for her, but eventually finds her sitting by a tree, saying the Owlman is often here. The Owlman does fly over and attacks, but they run, and are chased into the cathedral. Hazel and the vicar come out with the vicar demanding to know what's happening. Sue says the Owlman's come back for her. Hazel recognizes the Owlman from her childhood, and the beast flies into the cathedral itself. Hazel says the Owlman's after Sue because she's a young child and vulnerable, but so is an old woman, and she steps out to sacrifice herself so the Owlman will leave Sue alone. Hazel was presumed eaten by the Owlman and Sue slowly recovered. She got over her depression and progressed into secondary school. She eventually overcame her fears of the Owlman, however odd hoots and cries were still heard from the surrounding woods. Personality Unlike many of the other girls in Lost Tapes, Sue Ann is a child, and this is perhaps the status which guarantees her survival. Sue was pretty wise for her age, which is around twelve. Sue is also the complete opposite of bold Rachel Glenn, and the cowardly, greedy Sharon Novak. Sharon presumed that because of her beauty she would live, but she wasn't protected and she got eaten. Sharon also assumed because of her sexuality she would never die, but she failed. Sue, on the other hand, was just a young student who wanted a normal life. She never wanted fame or ambition and never wanted a thrill with the paranormal. This probably ensured her survival, as opposed to corrupt Sharon Novak. Category:Kids Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Victims Category:Horror Heroes